The present disclosure is related to the removal of markers embedded in pavement. More specifically, the present disclosure is related to an implement and a method of using the implement to remove markers from pavement.
Markers may be embedded in pavement, such as the paved surface of a highway, a road, or a sidewalk. During construction, a portion of each marker may be placed below an upper surface of the pavement to secure the markers in a desired position, particularly in areas where snowplowing is frequent. Many markers include reflective lenses or sheeting disposed on one or more top surfaces that enhance visibility by reflecting automotive headlights. So that the reflective surfaces can receive light and the markers may otherwise been seen, the top surfaces of the marker are placed even with or above the upper surface of the pavement. Markers may be made with plastic, ceramic, and/or metal, and in a variety of shapes and colors. Particular colors are often placed along particular potions of the pavement to communicate information to drivers (e.g., white markers for lane dividers and yellow markers for medians or shoulders).
Over time, markers embedded in pavement are removed due to wear and tear, highway resurfacing, or for other reasons. Removal of a marker from the pavement necessitates removal of at least some of the pavement surrounding the marker that secures the marker in position during use. It is known in the art for a marker to be removed by disrupting pavement around the marker through use of a reciprocating impact hammer. A worker carries the reciprocating impact hammer to each marker to remove the marker.